Burning the past
by Light's Memory
Summary: Eggman has unleashed extreme power from the chaos emeralds! Can Sonic stop Eggman and save his secret love? Or will the world come before her? Rated T for action, some language, and crude humor. SonicxBlaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'd like to say that there is one and only one OC in his one. Her name is Cherry Hedgehog She is Sonic's grandmother and she has no known powers. She also has a completely normal background so nothing to get over excited about. I will post the random fact at the end of the chapter, so look out!**

Sonic walked down the streets of station square holding two brown paper bags in his arms. He want in a hurry, he was just taking his time, and enjoyed the day. He happily greeted those who greeted him, and waved back at those who waved at him. As he walked down the street, a small boy walked up to him shyly, and held out a photo.

Sonic put the bags down and inspected the photo. He then realized it was just copy of a family photo. But as he looked closer, he noticed a small blue blur right above the family. Realizing it was him in the picture, he pulled out a pen, and autographed the photo. The boy jumped with glee, and ran back to who seemed to be his mother, after Sonic gave the photo back.

He picked the bags back up, and continued down the side walk. He walked down three more blocks, and turned down an ally. He walked happily until he heard someone squeal.

"SONIIIIC!" He heard.

He turned around to see Amy, in the air, about to land on him. A second before Amy mad contact, Sonic moved a foot over, and Amy fell right into some trash cans.

"Sorry. I'm carrying eggs." He said motioning his eyes to the bags he was holding.

"...Oh. Right... Sorry." She said getting up. "So where are you going?" She asked.

"Somewhere." He replied

"That's not an answer!" She yelled.

"Is too."

"Then where?!"

"Where I'm supposed to be, which is where your not."

"Well that's a lovely way to treat a lady!" Amy said with a huff.

"Amy, we've talked about this. Your my friend. Someone I've known a very long time. But I don't think we're meant to be together." He said.

"Ya ya..." She replied sadly.

"Hey. It's alright. How about this, I finish up, and we go to the park? Get some ice cream. How about that?" He asked trying to cheer her up.

"...Alright." She finally said. She's never turn down ice cream.

"Alright. Later!" Sonic said as he walked off.

"Bye." He heard her say.

He walked to the end of the ally to come up to another main road. At the corner he was standing at, was a larger apartment building. Sonic walked in, and walked up the stair case. He stopped climbing on the second floor, and walked down to the room number, 26. He put down a bag, and pulled out a key that belonged to the door.

"Gran! I'm back!" He said as he walked in.

"I'm in the bedroom! I'll be right out." He heard.

It was a rather small apartment room. One bedroom and one bath. The living room and the kitchen are open to each other. Pretty small. But cozy to someone older.

An older hedgehog walked out of the bedroom wearing pajama pants, and a T-shirt.

"Sleep in much?" Sonic asked as he started to unload a bag of its contents.

"Hardly. There is a man that plays loud music at night and keeps me up! I didn't fall asleep until one! And my medicine likes to wake me up early. So I haven't slept much at all..." She said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Would you like a different apartment? I could find another place or see if they have more rooms?" Sonic asked looking at her.

"No no dear. You have done quite enough getting me here into this country. And I am great full. But maybe you could kindly talk to the man upstairs?" She asked.

"Sure." Sonic replied putting the last bit of groceries up.

"Thank you. So how are you doing lately? Do you have any girlfriends?" She asked.

"What? No! Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"We'll that Amy girl seams to be into you. How is she?" She asked.

"She's a nice girl. But I don't think she's the one for me." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Ya. She thinks its absolute, fate because of some tarot cards." He replied.

"I see. So there's no one else?" She asked.

"We'll, there is this one girl, but I don't think it would work out."

"And why ever not?"

"Distance and location issues." He said.

"We'll I'm sure you'll work something out." She said.

"Ya..."

"...We'll you better get going. Your friends will wonder where your at!" She said after a moment of silence.

"Alright. Don't be going out to much. There are people that dont need to know your here." Sonic said heading for the door.

"I know. I know. Love you!" She said.

"Love you too."

*break*

Eggman was hunched over a computer, typing away while observing the monitor. He had typed several code types in, and nothing seams to be working. After a few minutes, a half red, half black, ball like robot rolled in.

"Hello boss. I think maybe you should take a break." It said after its separate colored halved split apart.

"I don't need a break Orbot." Eggman replied not looking away.

"Why not?" It asked.

"Because! If I go and laze around, Sonic will be able to breeze through my mechs, unless I find a way to make them stronger, with this stupid Chaos Emerald!" Eggman yelled as he pointed at the yellow chaos emerald which was encased, and connected to generator storage tanks.

"Perhaps a nap would rejuvenate your mind?" It persisted.

"No thank you." Eggman replied in an angry tone.

"A wise person once said, genius has it's limits." Robot said.

Eggman spun around in his chair to face his henchbot.

"WHY YOU!" Eggman yelled once he realized the reference.

Before he could hit the robot, he turned and looked back.

"Yes... Yes that might work..." He said as he walked back to his chair.

He began to type away once again. After he finished the string of code, he inputted it and pressed a button off to the side of his computer. The machine connected to the emerald began to whir, and the the emerald let out a bright glow as the generators began to store power.

"Success! Finally! A success!" Eggman yelled throwing his arm into the air.

Suddenly the emerald began to glow uncontrollably, and the energy meters began to randomly spike. A 'critical' warning appeared on the monitor, and Eggman slowly backed away. Suddenly, the generators exploded, throwing Eggman out of the room. After the smoke had cleared, Eggman slowly walked back in, waving the smoke away.

"Oh boy..." He said as he picked up the emerald.

He turned to walk away, when s strange stone caught his eye. He slowly bent over and picked it up. He looked it over and tried to come to a conclusion of what it was. A small smile crept across his face as he realized what he was holding.

**Hey that's all! Random fact time! DYK: Nintendo and Sony we're going to partner to make an extension to the SNES, but Nintendo canceled because they realized SEGA had done the same thing before, but was a market failure. Sony took the technology, and made the Playstation. So all of those who prefer Sony over Nintendo, and think that SEGA stinks just because, better read the book before you judge it. I mean no disrespect for those who like Sony. I to like Sony allot. So I'll update as soon as possible!**


	2. Love lost, not earned

**Allo! I has good and bad news. Good news is, I'm going for my GED! Yay! Bad news is, I have no idea how tired I will be so I can't garantee great chapters, or any chapters at all. But I'll try my best!**

Sonic walked down the cobblestone path that lead around the park. He continued walking until he noticed Amy sitting on a park bench by herself. He quickly ran off and ran back a few seconds later with two ice cream comes. A chocolate for him, and mint for her. He remembered it was her favorite.

"Hey Amy." He said as he walked up.

"Hey Sonic." she said with a slightly depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down.

"Nothing..." She replied with a sigh.

"Whats wrong?" He persisted.

"I... I just don't know why you don't want me..." She said.

"Amy..." He started.

"Now don't dance around it! You hate me don't you!? You can't stand being around me, can you?!" She asked angerly.

"No that's not it." He said.

"Then what is it!? Do I have a big mouth?! Is my quill style to weird for you?! I changed it once, I can change it again!" She asked in a strange tone.

"Amy listen. I love you. As a friend. You have always been there for me. And I know that. But I don't think you are feeling love, for me! Not the same kind I am, and probably not the same kind you think you are. It's more of an... Obsession, than love." He tried to reason.

"OH THATS IT!? IM OVER OBSESSIVE!? FINE! HOW ABOUT I LEAVE AND SEE HOW ABSESSIVE I GET!" She yelled as she got up and stomped off.

Sonic sat there, contemplating the reason for her fit, with two untouched ice cream cones in his hands. After a moment, he got up, and threw the cones away as he walked off.

*break*

Amy walked down the street and sat down at a outside table to a dinner. She put her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Usually someone would ask before sitting at someone else's table." She heard.

She looked up to see an elderly hedgehog sittint there with a cup of tea.

"Whats wrong young one?" She asked.

"Oh I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I'll let you get back to what you were doing!" Amy said nervously getting up.

"No need child. Tell me whats wrong." The elder said as she pat the seat next to her.

"Oh... Boy problems..." Amy said as she sat back down.

"Oh. That problem is easy." The elder said.

"Really? How so?" Amy asked leaning forward.

"It could also be hard. You'll have to tell me more." She replied.

"Oh... We'll basically, I lo-er 'like', him. But he doesn't like me back." She said.

"Oh we'll that's easy." The elderly said grabbing her tea, and taking a sip.

Amy leaned closer to listen.

"Either he's blinded by lust, or your not meant to be." She said plainly after putting the cup back down.

"What?" Amy asked as I'd she didn't believe.

"Oh you of all people should know. Fate can be expressed many ways. But to express the fate of love is like this. Two people that are fated to be together, are like the top and bottom of a ring." She started as she pulled out a ring. "Ones on top, and ones on bottom. But the sides keep them together. The sides are fate. If you take two random broken halves and try to put them together, fate isn't there to bind them. There just there until they fall apart." She explained showing the ring to Amy.

Amy thought about it.

"So it's win or lose?" She asked"

"In a way, yes. Some pieces just won't fit together. No matter how hard one side tries." She finished.

"Alright..." Any said after a minute.

"If it isn't any trouble, may I ask who this boy is?" The elder asked.

"Oh you might know him. It's uh... Sonic." She said shyly.

"Mmm can't say I have." The elder said with a smile.

"Really? Oh. We'll alright then." Amy said in an awkward tone.

"We'll dearie I must be going. It's getting dark out and a dark city is no place for an old woman like me." The elder said getting up and leaving some ring on the table.

"Ok then." Amy said getting up. "Wait, sorry but I never got your name." Amy said.

"Oh silly me. I'm Cherry. Cherry the hedgehog." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Amy Rose. A pleasure to meet you." She replied, shaking her hand.

*break*

"Heh! Didn't expect to see you back so early Dr.!" Sonic said as he ran to the outskirts of the city.

Eggman was lurking outside of the city with about 30 low grade Eggpawns.

"Aurgh! Curse you Sonic and your impeccable timing!" Eggman yelled as he turnd around in his eggmobile.

"These toys seem new. Be a shame if something happened to them!" Sonic mocked.

"Take it easy Sonic! Besides, you owe me one remember!?" Eggman yelled.

"Ya we'll you owe me a million! It was your fault remember!? And I haven't had the chance to properly 'thank you'!" Sonic said cracking his knuckles.

"Fine! Attack!" Eggman yelled as he flew upwards to a safer altitude.

The eggpawns quickly turned to a Sonic and made a quick dash towards him. Before they could reach him, sonic jumped up and landed on a large rock behind him.

"Ooooh! They can run faster now!" He mocked. "Briliant. Absalutely Briliant." He added, giving Eggman a golfers clap.

Without warning, the pawns pulled out a blaster, and all shot up at Sonic. Sonic jumped off and did a seven home attack combo on a few in the farther back.

"Whoo! Lucky seven!" He said as he landed.

He turned around, and to his surprise, watched the pawns get back up! Usually the kinetic pressure from a homing attack would cause almost any robot to explode. But these just got up as if nothing happenes. Sonic looked at it and noticed a giant dent in the robot.

'So I can hurt them... But something is keeping them from exploding.' He thought.

The pawns fired again and Sonic easily dodged as he ran off to the side. Without warning, Sonic ran into 6 at a time, and ran them into the rock, crushing the metal and machinery beyond repair. He quickly hit around 5 more until they were to beat up to work.

"Excuse me boss, I know your trying to evaluate how your new robots are working, but it's almost time." Orbit said to Eggman.

"Fine. Send a eggpatrol to salvage the bots so I can evaluate them." Eggman ordered as he turned the eggmobile around and began to fly off.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Sonic yelled.

He picked up a robot head, took a few steps back, and punted it into the air. Sonic watched as the eggmobile spun out of controle after he hit his target. He let out a chuckle, and turned on his heals, and left.

**Well that was alright I guess. I haven't really planned this one out. But I hope it sufficed. DYK: Sonic was originally going to be named needle mouse? He even went through many did rent animals before the hedgehog was deducted as the animal. There ya go! You stay classy a Sonic fans.**


	3. Through Space, and Time

**Heh, sorry, I was so exhausted yesterday. ^-^' But here we go! Also, one last announcement for awhile. ...Maybe. But this this story, ALSO has a prequel! *fanfare* ...Ok. Was expecting an applause, but alright. Here we go!**

"YOUR MAJESTY! COME QUICKLY!" Blaze heard her adviser yell.

She he quickly ran down the stair case and followed the voice to the emerald vault. She ran down the sacred room counting each emerald as she past them. She came up a group of solders and servants that we're surrounding the last emerald.

"What is it!?" She demanded upon arrival.

"I-It's the emerald! The seventh emerald is gone!" Her adviser had said with worry.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?!" She demanded.

"Just, gone! I have been in here all night! I always stay one night a week here and watch the emeralds myself! One moment it's here, the next, a wave of powerful energy appeared, then it's gone!" He explained.

"So it just up and disappeared!?" She asked.

"Yes!" He replied.

"I don't think so. Someone must have snuck in when you weren't looking! Search the kingdom! Who ever isn't out looking, stay here and guard the emerald with your life!" She ordered.

The solders turned to obey the order, and ran out of the vault.

"My most sincere apologies! I have failed as a servant! I must hang up my coat..." Her adviser said as he began to walk out.

"No. It's not your fault. There were other guards watching as we'll. You do not have to leave." She said.

"Th-thank you your highness! You are more than generous!"He said while bowing down. "I will tend to the solder arrangements!" He said as he ran out quickly.

'...Who or what, could do this...' Blaze thought as she walked over to another emerald.

'Wait, he said a burst of energy... Could that be...' She questioned as she reached out to the emerald.

Suddenly, the emerald began to glow, and it let out a large burst of energy. Blaze tried to step back in shock, but she couldn't as she realized she was paralyzed from being so close to the energy spike. The emitted energy grew stronger and then it instantly subsided. Blaze passed out onto the floor from the energy. The last thing she saw was someone running to her help.

*break*

Blaze slowly opens her eyes to find herself laying in a white room. She slowly sat up as she looked around the room. It was just a white room. There was nothing there but her bed, and door with no handle, and a toilet for some strange reason.

She looked over and saw a large window. But it was a one way window, and she couldn't see through it. At that moment, she knew she wasn't in her castle infermery.

'Im a prisoner...' She thought.

Suddenly, the door slid upwards as a tall round man stepped in, and the door closed behind him.

"Eggman!" She yelled.

"Thank you dear Blaze for the introduction! Your probably wandering why and how you got here." He said.

"That's the reason I haven't turned you into a burnt omelet!" She intimidated.

"Yes I figures as much. It's quite simple actually! The answer is to why you are here, is nothing!" He said.

"What?! That doesn't make sense!" She yelled.

"Of course it doesn't! You were caught in the energy drawing! I didn't intend for you to come, but I took it into consideration and made this lovely room for you!" Eggman said as he threw his arms out to the side.

"...Alright, that explains why Im here! Now tell me HOW I got here!" She demanded.

"My aren't we pushy!?" Eggman said as he grabbed Blaze by the chin and held her head up to him.

The second she flung out her arms to attack, Eggman pressed a button on a remote he held behind him, and Blaze began to shake violently as she was electrocuted.

" I don't think so! A special shock collar I made will keep you from doing a number on this pretty face!" He said as he backed off, pulling out the remote from behind him.

Blaze fell backwards as the shocking stopped, and began to breath heavily.

"Now as for how you got here is a little less simple. You see, I discovered how to increase the Chaos Emeralds power output. Originally, I just had it power up my mechs so the could operate, but now I can increase there power ten fold!" He said as Blaze turned her head to listen.

"But as you know, the Sol emeralds are the opposite of the Chaos emeralds. Whenever I strengthened one emerald, it threw out the balance of power between the two sides. As a result the Sol emeralds could either have shut off and let your planet die, or power itself up to protect you. Now that would usually push you farther away, but for some reason, it has brought us closer together! And you were caught in the teleportation to my world!" Eggman finished explaining.

"S-so that means... If you get all of the Chaos emeralds..." She started as she sat back up.

"That's right! I'll have all of your emeralds too!" Eggman yelled as he threw his arms into the air in victory.

"It won't work... Sonic will stop you..." She said while finally catching her breath.

"Sonic?" Eggman asked as if he was unaware.

"That's right. Sonic will free me and we'll take you down together!" Blaze said.

"What makes you so sure that Sonic will free you? He doesn't even know your here! Besides, his precious Chaos Control won't stop me this time!" Eggman said excitedly.

"What?"

"Oh come on! Must I explain everything? If I can turn on the power, I can turn it off! And Sonic has chaos abilities, even without an emerald!" Eggman stated.

"B-but that's..." Blaze started.

"Impossible? Bah! Just ask that gullible echidna! He can prove it! I even disabled your pyrokynetik power! Even you are helpless aginanst me!" Eggman stated.

"Y-you did what?! ...You FOOL! Sonic doesn't need chaos control to beat you! He has me and his friends!" Blaze exclaimed after realizing her power was gone.

"Pah! Sonic doesn't care for you! He's with that annoying Amy girl. Good choice. Much better than a stuck up cat!" Eggman said in mockery.

"EGGMAN YOU LITTLE-!" Blaze yelled as she jumped up.

She stopped herself and looked down to see that she wasn't in her usual attire. She was wearing a long white hospital gown.

"Eggman? How did I get into these clothes?" Blaze asked without moving.

"That, is for me to keep a secret, and for you to never want to know!" Eggman said as he walked slowly to the door.

The door quickly opened and Eggman ran through. Blaze dashed at him to try and catch him, only to be electrocuted once reaching the door.

"Your not going anywhere. You are going to stay here with me." Eggman said coldly before kicking her back into the room after she was finished being electrocuted.

*break*

"Hello there young man!"

"I'm not young. I'm moat likely older than you."

"Not likely."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted your opinion on something."

"Don't care."

"We'll aren't you mouthy?"

"Leave me alone."

"You remind me exactly of something my best friend wrote to me about."

" 'Something'?"

"Yes. Now what was her name again?"

"I don't care!"

"I think it was... Maria?"

**Alright! I will be posting the prequel next so you wont be lost. But be warned. It gets worse. Lol DYK: opposite of popular belief, Sonic does NOT fear water! He just can't swim. This is due to a mistake the producer of SEGA made, thinking that all hedgehogs can't swim. Which is false. Alright! You stay classy, Sonic fans!**


	4. The past's present

**Hey! Sorry if it took me awhile. But I can get lazy at times. ^-^' My fault. Anyway, my next story will be posted next, along with this story. Instead of after. Also, I may seem despite, but if anyone wants to, (not have to) but could you recommend this fic to at least one other person? Ya don't have to. But it keeps me sane to know people read this. That's all!**

Cherry walked through the mall as she held two bags containing objects she had bought, and occasionally looking at stores as she walked past them. There were many different stores in this country than the one she was from. Many looked interesting, and some were just strange. She had seen two that that had items that shouldn't had been in stores or even exposed to young ones that would walk by.

But she is old. What does she know about the things and interests of the young generation? It didn't make sense. She continued to walk down the mall and stopped at one other store she had seen when she first walked in, but decided to wait till she was ready to leave before browsing it.

"Hey! You there! Stay we're you are!" She heard a worried voice.

She turned to see a black hedgehog slide his way to her on his hover shoes, pushing a family out of the way without care.

"You never said who you are yesterday or explained how you know Maria!" He said in a slightly angry tone.

"Oh! Your that young man I met yesterday!" She replied with a surprised tone.

"I told you I'm not young! Now explain yourself!" He demanded.

"I WILL NOT! Not to some hooligan who runs over families and harasses old ladies!" She yelled.

He looked at her in shock.

"Now! I might consider it if you ask nicely! AND! You apologize to that family!" She counter demanded.

He looked at her with a slight hint of confusion. He thought for a moment, then sighed. He turned on his heels and walked up to the family.

"I'm sorry you were in my way." He said coldly.

"AHEM!" He heard.

"...I'm sorry I ran you over..." He mumbled.

"Better. Give me some time and I'll turn you into a proper gentleman." Cherry said with a smile.

"Now what do you know about Maria!?" He demanded as he turned to her again.

"Wait! What was my second requirement?" She asked holding up a finger.

"Alright fine! ...May I know your relationship with Maria, please?" He asked in an annoyed way after sighing.

"Yes you may. If you would take my bags and follow me back to my apartment, I will tell you how I know Maria." She said holding out her bags.

"Fine..." He said taking the bags.

*break*

Sonic stared at his opponent with a fierce look of intimidation. He carefully assessed the opponents style. With a quick think over, he decided how to move. Because he knew, this move, this one, critical move. Could be his last.

He slowly moved his arm, and made his move.

"Check!" He said as he moved his knight.

"Good one... Good one..." Knuckles said as he looked over the board.

Knuckles grabbed his queen, and took out the knight.

"Hah! Not this time!" He said.

Sonic then moved his rook to the same row as Knuckles' king.

"Check mate." He said.

The king had been behind a L shaped wall of pieces and the queen was what kept the rook from moving into check mate. Sonic distracted it with a decoy, and moved the rook into place before the queen could get back into place.

"Damn it Sonic! That's three times you've beat me!" Knuckles said as he flipped the board, sending pieces everywhere.

"HEY! Don't loose the pieces! It's not my board!" Sonic yelled jumping up.

"...Oh. Sorry..." Knuckles replied looking down in shame.

"It's... It's alright... Sorry." Sonic apologized as he bent down to pick up the dropped pieces.

"...What are you doing tonight?" Knuckles asked as he bent down to help.

"...I don't know... Eggmans up to something again... But I'm going to see what he does next before I smash his face." Sonic said as he angrily dropped the pieces into a bag.

"Good idea. You know we're I'm at if you need help with that. Knuckles said as he handed Sonic the pieces.

"Thanks... We'll I need to get somewhere before it gets dark. So I need to get going." Sonic said as he grabbed the board.

"Alright. Visit anytime you get bored." Knuckles replied.

"I will. Sonic said before running off to the tornado.

*break*

"I know many things about you Shadow." Cherry said as they walked down the street.

"You know my name?" He asked.

"I did just say I knew many things. Didn't I?" She asked.

"...Yes."

"Then I know your name. Anyway. I have known Maria, ever since she was little. We were friends from a very young age." Cherry said.

"So you've known Maria longer than I have?" He asked.

"You ask allot of questions... I am seventy years old. You are fifty three, are you not?" She asked.

"...Technically, yes." He replied.

"Maria was thirteen when you were finished. So that means Maria would be sixty six, had she still be alive." Cherry replied.

"...Alright. Thanks for the math lesson, but that doesn't answer much." He said.

"Im getting to it! Don't get your panties in a twist!" She huffed.

Shadow grunted with annoyance.

"Maria and I were friends ever sense she was born. We were practically sisters. Nothing could separate us. Unfortunately, we also bore the same fate." Cherry said.

"You mean..." Shadow started.

"Yes. I had the same illness she did. And I would have went up to the ark as we'll, but my parents thought of a different way of treatment. Professor Gerald thought of using chaos control through science, to cure the illness. However, my parents thought that using chaos control through a religious and spiritual way would cure me." She said.

"And it worked." Shadow said.

"We'll of course it did! I'm standing right here aren't I? Anyway, the way professor Gerald had in mind would have worked to, had he more time to apply his creation." She stated.

"Then G.U.N showed up." Shadow said silently.

"Yes... Once I heard Maria was killed in that incident, I was heart broken for years..." Cherry said trailing off.

"I see." Shadow said.

"Heh... I remember the letters she would send me... I have no idea how they got them from space to here, but it was clever." Cherry said with a chuckle.

"Really? What were they like?" Shadow asked intently.

"Oh nothing serious... Mostly little things. She was so upset about leaving me, that she later told me in a letter that Gerald was going to make the cure in the form of a hedgehog to remind her of me." Cherry said laughing.

"Really..." Shadow said in deep thought.

"Yes. It's always good to go through memories... Especially when your as old as me." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm nearly as old as you." Shadow said as he looked at her.

"Yes, but your young. And still have plenty of time to make new memories." She replied.

Shadow looked down and thought about what she said.

"We'll were here." Cherry said as they came up to a building.

"Alright. Here is your bags." Shadow said as he held out the bags.

"Why don't you come up with me? I'll make you some tea." She offered with a smile.

"No thank you." Shadow declined.

"Oh come now! You carries my bags and escorted me home while I rambled on! It's the least I could do." She said.

"...Alright. If you insist." He said.

*break*

"Gran! I'm back!" Sonic said as he walked through the door.

His eyes widened as he saw Shadow sitting at the table a crossed from his grandmother.

"Why Sonic! How was your day my grandson?" Cherry asked.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS SHADOW DOING HERE?!" Sonic yelled.

"THE HELL?! SONIC IS YOUR GRANDSON!? YOUR SONIC'S GRANDMOTHER?!" Shadow yelled as he stood up.

"BOTH OF YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND SIT DOWN!" Cherry ordered.

Knowing better than to protest, Sonic quickly sat down and eyed Shadow who sat down after a moment.

"Now!" Cherry said sitting down and catching her breath.

"Gran! I told you not to be getting out to much! I don't need Eggman breathing down your neck! He's up to something nasty again and I would prefer you to not be a part of it!" Sonic said looking at her.

"Now Sonic! You know you can't keep me locked up here until this Eggman keels over! I need to he out too! And I happened to run into Shadow here yesterday. I told him about Maria and I, and invited him in for tea!" Cherry explained.

"You got him to drink tea?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. And I wouldn't have bothered if I would have known she was related to the likes of you!" Shadow grunted.

"Now don't start yelling again!" Cherry said before Sonic could open his mouth. "Now. Shadow, I will tell you more about Maria, IF you get along with Sonic! I don't know what happened between you two, but you can work out!" Cherry said.

"...Fine." Shadow said after consideration.

"Sonic? I know your concerned about me, but a I don't think Shadow would hurt a friend of Maria's. Besides, if something were to happen, Shadow could help me." She said.

"...Eggman is stubborn... And he likes to target you Shadow. But I swear, if something happens to my grandmother under your watch, I will take my shoes, and shove them both down your throat! At once! And then I'm going to take your shoes, and shove it up your-!"

"SONIC!" Cherry yelled.

*break*

Blaze sat on the end of her bench/bed, and thought about what had happened. She thought about her people. What was happening to her world. How it would affect this world.

'What is Eggman really up to...' She thought.

She slowly turned and looked at the door. She felt powerless... Useless... Weak... All the things she couldn't afford to feel. Eggman hadn't beat her. But just the thought of everything going on. It had been two days. No sounds. No movements. No contact with others. Only food given through a small slot through the door.

She didn't know how much longer she could take it.

'Hurry Sonic... I need your help...' She thought.

**Alright. Now if it looks like I'm just wingen every chapter, you have great observation skills! ...Or I'm making it to obvious. Lol DYK: Sonic was originally going to have a human girlfriend? However, the idea was turned over and Amy came about later on. Also, her name was originally Sally, but because of fan misconception, they renamed her Amy, and Sally became the archie character many love. (Not me. Lol) You stay classy, Sonic fans.**


	5. To slow to be quick

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this one out. Just a reminder, I will NOT be posting the prequel to this story until AFTER I finish this story. R&R I guess. Please? It keeps me sane.**

Sonic sat on the edge of a building as he stared into the horizon. Thoughts of his battle with Eggmans new mechs flew through his head. It wasn't anything serious. But if Eggman really wanted to test his robots, why let Sonic go and destroy them? And how did they survive the homing attack? It just didn't make sense. Sonic got up and jumped off the building, to go to a different place to think.

'Either Eggman is stepping up his game little by little, or he's got something big up his sleeve.' He thought to himself as he jumped off the side of the building, and landed on the over hang of the front door to break his fall.

He landed on the side walk, and took off down the street.

*break*

"Ya know... I really miss you buddy. I wish you were here... Not only to help me figure this out, but to just be here." Sonic said as he sat in front of a statue of Tails.

"I know you said it wasn't my fault... And that I made the right choice. But I could have made a different one. One that would have saved you..." He added.

He slowly looked up and read the carved writing on the statue. 'Miles Prower' it said. He slightly frowned at the writing.

"I told them to put Tails... But you know people. Got to use your 'legal' name!" Sonic complained to the statue.

He slowly turned around and looked acrossed the vast grave yard. Most country heroes were buried here. And those who gave there lives for the country. All here. All deserved to be with there comrades in their final resting place after battle.

'But not you.' He thought. 'I should be here... Dead. Not you.' He thought as he got up.

He quickly turned around as her heard an explosion in the city. Without a second thought, he jumped into action.

*break*

Shadow ran through the streets as he hit mechs that were scattered everywhere. But these Eggpawns werent normal. Shadow would hit them, and they would get back up. Not only that, but they were fast enough to dodge and hit back! On top of that, all of there weapons were like miniature rocket launchers! Every single shot was nothing but explosions! The whole city was ablaze!

Shadow dashed foreword and kicked a bot into the air. He ran up and tore the head off of the one behind it. Then quickly did a spinning kick to hit the falling robot into another before it hit the ground. He then quickly jumped up and tore right through the robot bodies, as soon as they got up, with a spindash. He turned around just in time to see a fist flying at him. He bent backwards to dodge and began having a fist fight with a mech.

Before he could finish the robot off, five more jumped on him from behind. He flailed around and struggled to get them off.

"CHOAS BLAST!" He yelled as he tried to unleash Chaos energy.

Nothing happened.

"Wh-what's going on?! I can't tape into it!" He yelled as the robots began beating him.

Before they could do anymore damage, Sonic ran right into the bunch, sending them all flying. He quickly spun around and kicked a robots head clear off. He then jumped up backwards and landed behind a robot, then punched right through the torso. After the body fell over, he walked over to Shadow and held out a hand.

"I-I feel so weak..." He said not getting up.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked quickly.

"C-cant... Chaos... Control..." Shadow managed to spit out.

Sonic quickly turned around to see Eggman aproching them in an ape like robot.

"Hello me friends! Although this meeting has been short, I'm afraid you must die!" Eggman chuckled as the robot dashed at the hedgehogs.

After grabbing Shadow, Sonic quickly dashed up a building, and jumped off the side to fly over to another building's rooftop.

"I got this! Find Gran and protected her as soon as you can!" Sonic ordered before he ran off.

*break*

'What is it that makes this robot so much tougher than the others?!' Sonic thought to himself as he ran down the street, looking for the large beast of a robot.

The robot jumped out of an ally and swung it's arm low to the ground to hit Sonic. A second before impact, Sonic fell onto his back and barely managed to slide right under the arm on such short notice.

'And faster?!' He added as he rolled onto his side to get back up.

Before the large ape could attack agian, Sonic ran I between its legs, then jumped off the side of a building, swung off the right arm, and landed right next to the cockpit of the mech. At super speed, he flung his arm back and punched the Egg mobile. Upon contact with the glass, Sonic'a body spazed as electricity surged through his body.

"I don't think so!" Eggman mocked as one of the large hands grabded Sonic, and chucked him into a large building, sending him through to the other side.

Sonic slowly rolled off of the busted car he landed on, and stood up. Once up, he felt a strange surge of energy flow through him.

"Th-that's... A chaos emerald is nearby!" He said as he turned to the source of the power surge. "Eggman won't know what hit him!" He added as he dashed toward the source.

As he ran, he turned around to see the large ape in pursuit. Not on foot, but in the air. The large mech was flying extremely quick for it's size, from the two jets on it's back that Sonic didn't notice before. The ape stretched out its arm and the fingers retracked and gun barrels replaced them.

Sonic started to run in a zig'zag fashion to make a harder target to hit, as the mech shot at him. After a second, large missile launchers appeared out of its shoulders, and launched at least a dozen missiles at a time. Sonic quickly accelerated as the missliles followed closely and bullets trailed his feet. He quickly made right angle turns into other streets to try and shake them off with no prevail. Even the large mechanized ape was still following, unscathed.

"YOUR MADNESS IS BEGINING TO WORRIE ME!" He yelled back as he ran back and forth in different paterns.

"YOU AND ME BOTH KID!" Eggman replied as he quit firing bullets

The other arm thruster forward, and opened the palm of the hand, revealing a laser canon.

"REALLY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY THE CITY?!" Sonic yelled as he flipped his body around to run backwards.

"No! IM TRYING TO DESTROY YOU!" Eggman replied as the canon whirred alive.

A second before the canon fired, Sonic stopped running, grabbed a passing missile, and threw it upwards as the mech flew above him. He quickly ran to a still standing light post and spun around it, gaining momentum. Sonic let go, and he spun into the jet engine, causing it to blow up. The large mech then fell forward, and ran right into the, already turned around, missiles, sending it into the air. The entire ground shook as it landed and it began to cruch itself from the massive weight, and momentum, and finally rolled into another building.

Sonic slowed to a stop to look through the wreck edge before moving on. The strange felling got stronger as he searched through broken parts and bricks. After a few moments, he pulled out a green Chaos Emerald.

"Sorry Doc. But I'm going to have to send you flying." He said as he grasped the emerald.

Suddenly, the giant mech jumped up, and turnd to Sonic.

"CHAOS CONTROL, ACTIVATE!" Eggman yelled.

*break*

"Sonic. Wake up Sonic." Sonic heard.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sonic looked directly into a pair of soft, golden eyes.

"B-Blaze..." He moaned.

"Help me. Eggman has captured me. He's using the chaos emeralds! He's figured out there secret!" She said in an echo like voice before slowly disappearing.

"Sonic! Plea- -ke up! Please-" He barely made out as he opened his eyes agian.

Bright lights flooded his eyes as he noticed he was in a hospital. He looked around to see Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and... Big?

"Wh-what am I doing here?" He asked as he sat up and cringed in pain.

"Dont get up! Your wounds are still healing! You'll hurt yourself!" Amy said worriedly.

"H-how did I get here?" He asked.

"Mr. Big found you in the forest and brought you here! You were lucky he found you in time!" Cream answered.

Well that explains Big.

"R-Really? Th-thanks big guy..." Sonic thanked as he looked over his injuries.

"Your welcome." Big replied.

"H-how did I get in the forest?" He asked.

"I dunno. I was walking with Froggy and noticed a big boom at my fishing pond. I threw my fishing line in after the water settled, and it snagged on you!" Big explained.

Sonic looked at him in unbelief.

"Um it kinda true." Knuckles said nervously as he pointed to the top of his head as if to signal him about something.

Sonic slowly rubbed down his head and quills to make sure everything was fine, then stopped in shock at his ears. Almost half of his left ear was gone.

"Sorry... It was snagged on the hook." Big apologized.

"U-um... I-I'm not sure how to respond to this..." Sonic said in slight shock.

"Uh anyway, to change the subject, it looked like you were having a bad dream. Was something wrong?" Cream asked.

"Um... Ya I think so... I remember... Blaze? And something about Eggman getting the Emera- THE CHAOS EMERALD!? WHERE IS IT?!" Sonic asked frantically.

"You had another Chaos Emerald?! That means Eggman must have gotten it!" Knuckles replied.

"Argh! She said something about Eggam finding out there secret... So that must mean..."

"Eggman can make robots that can use chaos control!" Knuckles finished.

"So that's how he beat me... He must have stopped time to really give me what for..." Sonic deducted.

"Oh boy. This will get dangerous fast." Amy said.

"Ya. Wait... Shadow said he couldn't use Chaos Control... So can Eggman control it's use like you Knuckles?!" Sonic asked as he sat up quickly.

"It's possible... I'll try to turn off the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald when I get back. If they don't respond, then Eggman most likely can..." He replied.

"So that's why- wait, where's Shadow?!" Sonic asked agian as he about jumped out of bed before Amy stopped.

"Geez! Slow down! You must recover first!" She said.

"I saw mister Shadow running out of the city." Cream answered.

"Probably to catch Eggman." Knuckles added.

"I hope not... Did he say why?" Sonic asked.

"No. Oh! He did say something about not wanting to get his shoes shoved up his ass!" Cream replied right before Amy hushed her.

"...Uh Sonic. You ok? You look mad about something." Knuckles asked.

"...Please remove Cream from the building..." Sonic requested.

**We'll this chapter kinda sucked... But I'm kind of busy... Sorry. Time for a DYK! DYK: Tails has only two tails because he species, (the kitsune which is a mythical fox that can grow up to nine tails) because of his young age? It's also probable that Tails will most likely out live all other Sonic charecters. (Including future Silver and not including Shadow.) That's all for now!**


End file.
